Two password-authenticated key exchange protocols, called Simultaneous Authentication of Equals (SAE), are under consideration for inclusion in the IEEE Standard 802.11. The SAE protocols provide mutual authentication and master key establishment between two stations sharing a password. The SAE protocols are described, for example, in the publication IEEE 802.11s/D7.0, “Draft STANDARD for Information Technology—Telecommunications and information exchange between systems—Local and metropolitan area networks—Specific requirements, Part 11: Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) specifications, Amendment 1: Mesh Networking;” dated July 2010. The SAE protocols are also described in earlier IEEE 802.11s draft specifications, including IEEE 802.11s/D4.0 (December 2009) and IEEE 802.11s/D3.03 (July 2009). The notation used to describe the SAE protocols and the operations used to generate certain SAE parameters varies among these draft specifications. The disclosures of the above-cited draft specifications—IEEE 802.11s/D7.0 (July 2010), IEEE 802.11s/D4.0 (December 2009), and IEEE 802.11s/D3.03 (July 2009)—are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.